


Early Night.

by Alcalexandria



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria
Summary: Kelly and Yorkie just don't stay out late the way they used to.





	Early Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This and any other fics here are dedicated to disregardcanon dot tumblr dot com, for keeping up the San Junipero Headcanon Repository, without which I'd resort to badgering random store clerks and mail carriers with my feelings about about this episode.

As hot San Junipero nights go, Yorkie will think later, this one started out pretty quietly.

And then, as the door practically collapses inwards behind them, and she drives Kelly back through it, she’ll lose her train of thought entirely and never bother with it again.

 

* * *

 

 

They’d settled into a table long before the main Saturday night crowd arrived, and had time to talk before the club warmed up.

“So I’ve been wondering.” Yorkie started, and then paused to test her fresh drink.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. She might not have any idea where this was going, but she _was_ already pretty sure Yorkie's poker game must suck.

“Before San Junipero -”

She swirled her glass.

“- Were there a lot of… waitresses?”

Kelly looked at her blankly. With an effort, Yorkie managed to put the drink down casually.

“Well you told me you’d had crushes before. And I remember you mentioned a waitress.”

“Oh."

Kelly laughed as she realised where Yorkie was trying to get.

“ _Oh._ Hey you make it sound like I have like… a service staff fetish or something.”

Yorkie chuckled and Kelly could see her relax a little.

“Well hey, do you? Seeing as you brought it up, I should probably ask.”

“ _No!_ ” Kelly said, swiping at her in mock outrage. “And if I did, I’d have made sure to accidentally mention it long before now.”

Yorkie laughed and rolled her eyes. Kelly loved that laugh.

“Funny you remembered the waitress thing, of all things. Way I remember it, that was just one example.”

Yorkie shook her head noncommittally, her gaze drifting to the other side of the room. Kelly studied her thoughtfully.

“Although I guess… neighbors, friends, friends of friends, people I worked with… They’re people I’d gotten to know right? But some waitress or secretary… well, she’s just hot. Could meet her any time any place. Am I getting warmer?”

She didn’t answer, but it didn't quite feel like a bullseye either.

“Yorkie, come on. If you want me to give you an itemised list of every girl I’ve ever found attractive… I mean, I will, but I don’t think that’s really what you’re looking for. What’s on your mind?”

She shrugged.

“Nothing, I just thought of it when Grace gave us our drinks.” she said.

“Who the hell is...“ Kelly followed Yorkie’s gaze to the new… waitress.

Ah. Well, that must be Grace.

Grace, it turns out was tall, busty and stunning. She was the kind of woman they used to paint on warplanes once upon a time, except that she was squeezed into a Tuckers shirt and leaning over an awful lot more than she needed to.

“She’s Grace?”

Yorkie looked at her for a second, as if doubting she was serious.

“She introduced herself earlier, when she dropped off the drinks.”

“Oh. Guess I didn’t notice.”

She honestly hadn’t, but Yorkie clearly thought she was bullshitting.

Kelly frowned.

“Sweetheart… are you turning into the jealous type on me?”

Yorkie laughed, and looked away.

“No, it’s not that. She just reminded me of some things I've wondered about before.”

“Are you sure? Because hand to God, I didn’t even notice she existed until like… 30 seconds ago.”

“No” she said, laughing again lightly. “It’s really not about her. She just brought it back to me, was all.”

Kelly weighed this up, not sure she believed her.

“Well then should _I_ be turning into the jealous type, since she caught your eye? You making designs on Grace when I’m not looking?”

Kelly laughed when Yorkie did, but her smile faded easily and her expression clouded.

“Yorkie… I love you, and I don’t have eyes for anybody else, you know that right?”

Yorkie looked at her, and nodded.

“Good. Because you know you never, ever need to worry about that right? I'm _far_ too set in my ways.”

She paused to make sure Yorkie smiled at that, and tried not to gulp too visibly before continuing.

“But… I know you’ve only… It might be different for you. I’d understand if you feel like… like you’ve got time to make up for. If you needed to… I’d be okay with it. That would be okay. So long as we talked about it. So long as I knew you were coming back to me.”

Yorkie stared at her.

“Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“No.”

Kelly frowned.

“I mean-“

“No, it would not be okay. Are you fucking kidding me Kelly. Jesus Christ, are you serious?”

“I didn’t-“

“After everything... We took _vows_ Kelly.”

“I know that, I just-“

“Now you want to send me off to fuck strangers?”

Kelly short circuited for a second, feeling the first hints of blind panic. 

“No! I don’t! Oh my God do I not want that. Jesus, no of course I don’t want you with anybody else. Yorkie, that would hurt me like hell.”

She could swear this made sense right before she said it, but suddenly it didn’t.

“So why would you even say that?!?”

She should have thought this through a little. Or more. Or something.

“I was just trying to… I don’t know, I felt like I should offer.” She shrugged uncomfortably. “I just want you to be happy Yorkie, we were going to have to have this talk sometime.”

“And you thought _that_ would make me happy?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you deserved the option. The Hillers we met last week-“

“Fuck the Hillers!” Yorkie exclaimed, loudly enough to attract attention from bystanders.

A beat of dead silence crawled past.

Another followed.

An age seemed to pass until eventually the other patrons started drifting back to their conversations.

Yorkie watched them lose interest, and broke into a slightly abashed smile. Kelly felt what she thought to be the greatest relief she’d ever feel in her life.

“I mean… don’t fuck the Hillers. Obviously. Please don’t fuck the Hillers. I know what their... Situation is, and it seems to work for them, but it’s not… it’s not for me Kelly. I don’t ever want anybody else.”

Kelly breathed out.

Oh boy, she’d thought too soon – _this_ was the greatest relief she’d ever feel in her life.

“Thank God.” she said, and her body language alone left Yorkie in no doubt that she meant it. “Thank God, because I was lying, I would totally not be okay with it, the Hillers can keep it. I’m selfish as shit, I want you all to myself.”

Yorkie laughed.

“Jesus Kelly.”

“I’m sorry” Kelly said, and she looked so sheepish Yorkie almost pitied her. “I just want you to have everything you could want.”

“You, Kelly. That’s just you.”

She went to stand up, and leaned in to kiss Kelly softly, definitively, lingering just long enough to leave her looking a little bereft when she broke away. She drained her glass.

“And maybe another drink. You want one?”

“Sure. I need to rinse my foot back out of my big mouth, right?”

Yorkie smiled, and trailed her fingertips playfully across her cheek as she walked away to make sure she knew they were fine.

 

Kelly had meant it. It would have torn her up inside, but she wanted Yorkie to get absolutely everything out of this life. She’d been robbed of so many first experiences, and sometimes Kelly worried she might be keeping her from reclaiming some of them.

But that was that, she’d done the noble thing and asked, and Yorkie had left her in no doubt the matter was well settled for now. Her conscience was clear and her wife was all her own.

She was glad she’d asked, and gotten the weight off her mind, but goddamn, she’d have been lying if she said it hadn’t felt like a Death Row pardon.

“Your drinks ma’am.” came a cartoonish drawl, as Yorkie delivered both their glasses on a tray.

“Grace is off tonight” she continued very seriously. ”So I guess I’ll be taking care of you.”

Kelly laughed.

“Is that so. This your first night here Yorkie?”

“Well, you don’t know my name is Yorkie yet, but sure. First night! Everybody’s been _so_ nice.” she said, rolling her eyes coquettishly

“You're a goddamn ham. I mean, "I’ll bet! How about you take a seat and tell me all about it?"”

Yorkie grinned, and made a show of looking nervously around.

“Well gee, I don’t want to get in trouble with my manager. But I guess the customer comes first.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’d traded a little more waitress/customer schtick, and all of it would have sounded embarrassingly goofy in broad daylight. But even play-acting this caricature of a seduction meant they were sitting closer than they would have been otherwise. The club had gotten busier, louder, hotter, and playful swipes and touches quickly started to linger, even after they'd moved on to talking about something else.

Yorkie realized with a laugh that they must have been engrossed enough not to notice their empty glasses disappearing from the table.

"You know, if I _had_ been a real waitress, you'd have gotten me fired by now."

"Just for talking? Don't be ridiculous. If I was going to get you fired -"

Kelly made sure Yorkie was looking her right in the eye, as she popped the top button of her shorts.

" - it would be for this."

 

* * *

 

 

“People…” she gasps, but Kelly’s fingertips slip home to coax her breath away, and it turns into a soft “Oh” sound instead.

“If you want me to stop, I will” comes Kelly’s hot whisper in her ear, but they both know better. Before she even knows she's doing it, she’s already seized Kelly’s wrist where it is. She feels Kelly smile against her cheek in response.

Emboldened, Kelly tests her with a single slow, deliberate stroke. Yorkie gasps again. She releases her wrist, and Kelly takes it as a signal. Her fingers start a careful, insistent pace, and soon Yorkie's eyes are shut tight and her breathing is fitful and unsteady.

She didn’t expect it to go this far, and maybe Kelly hadn’t either. But it has, and it's so good. She’s starting to struggle badly to stay still, at least still enough not to draw attention, and she’s not sure how much longer she can keep quiet.

She tries to brace herself against the table, but it’s futile. It’s obvious where Kelly’s hand is disappearing, and it must be obvious what she’s doing to her. They’re only a few feet from the dancefloor, and any one of those people could see exactly what’s happening, if they were looking in this direction. She can't tell if they are or not, and she's dimly aware it won't matter to her at all for much longer.

Kelly takes pity on her, and kisses her hard and deep enough to steady her a little. She can tell Yorkie’s pretty close already, already near the point of no return. She knows the signs, no matter how valiantly her poor lover might strain to hide them.

This should all seem graceless and base, or sleazy somehow, but it doesn’t. The way Kelly’s touching her, the way her body feels when she does... it feels like something divine, in the way that word was meant to be used. It feels so pure and [i]right[/i]. She won’t be able to keep her composure much longer, and she’s not sure how much longer she can care enough to try.

“I love you so much” Kelly tells her in breaths that seem to scorch her skin. “Yorkie, I love you _so_ fucking much” and if she wasn’t already a goner, that would have been enough.

Yorkie makes sublime, desperate sounds as she comes, as quietly as she can manage; but Kelly feels it as much as she hears or sees. As awkward as it is in the club booths, she can’t help pressing against her as much as she can, to have her quaking body against her own when it happens. She can feel the heat from her even through her shirt, and it makes her long to feel her bare skin against her instead.

When Yorkie fades helplessly, gorgeously against her, for a moment it feels they’re the only two people in the whole building. It doesn't matter how loud the speakers roar or how full the dancefloor is. For just that moment, none of that really exists. 

It doesn't last long. Yorkie’s still leaning into her and catching her breath, when she manages to turn and whisper “I love you too” with a hazy smile.

“Now take me home Kelly.”

She doesn’t have to ask twice.


End file.
